100 Cat Dabbles
by Juun Yosh
Summary: possible mpreg, possibly more than just Misto X Tugger, rated M just for possibilities
1. Introduction

This is a "100 theme Challage." I'm making the fandom with Cats. The main pairing is Rum Tum Tugger X Mistofelees. Other random pairing may be thrown in. I'm aware that you probably knew all this, but I can cross of the frist one now. I might as well just put the list here. That makes it easier on me. One more thing: Dabbles may or may not be related to ech other. I'll tell you if I refenced a past dabble.

The list:

1. Introduction  
>2. Complicated<br>3. Making History  
>4. Rivalry<br>5. Unbreakable  
>6. Obsession<br>7. Eternity  
>8. Gateway<br>9. Death  
>10. Opportunities<br>11. 33%  
>12. Dead Wrong<br>13. Running Away  
>14. Judgement<br>15. Seeking Solace  
>16. Excuses<br>17. Vengeance  
>18. Love<br>19. Tears  
>20. My Inspiration<br>21. Never Again  
>22. Online<br>23. Failure  
>24. Rebirth<br>25. Breaking Away  
>26. Forever and a day<br>27. Lost and Found  
>28. Light<br>29. Dark  
>30. Faith<br>31. Colours  
>32. Exploration<br>33. Seeing Red  
>34. Shades of Grey<br>35. Forgotten  
>36. Dreamer<br>37. Mist  
>38. Burning<br>39. Out of Time  
>40. Knowing How<br>41. Fork in the road  
>42. Start<br>43. Nature's Fury  
>44. At Peace<br>45. Heart Song  
>46. Reflection<br>47. Perfection  
>48. Everyday Magic<br>49. Umbrella  
>50. Party<br>51. Troubling Thoughts  
>52. Stirring of the Wind<br>53. Future  
>54. Health and Healing<br>55. Separation  
>56. Everything For You<br>57. Slow Down  
>58. Heartfelt Apology<br>59. Challenged  
>60. Exhaustion<br>61. Accuracy  
>62. Irregular Orbit<br>63. Cold Embrace  
>64. Frost<br>65. A Moment in Time  
>66. Dangerous Territory<br>67. Boundaries  
>68. Unsettling Revelations<br>69. Shattered  
>70. Bitter Silence<br>71. The True You  
>72. Pretence<br>73. Patience  
>74. Midnight<br>75. Shadows  
>76. Summer Haze<br>77. Memories  
>78. Change in the Weather<br>79. Illogical  
>80. Only Human<br>81. A Place to Belong  
>82. Advantage<br>83. Breakfast  
>84. Echoes<br>85. Falling  
>86. Picking up the Pieces<br>87. Gunshot  
>88. Possession<br>89. Twilight  
>90. Nowhere and Nothing<br>91. Answers  
>92. Innocence<br>93. Simplicity  
>94. Reality<br>95. Acceptance  
>96. Lesson<br>97. Enthusiasm  
>98. Game<br>99. Friendship  
>100. Endings <p>


	2. Complicated

"...Tugger" Mistofelees said with a sigh

"...Misto" Rum Tum Tugger replied with a mocking sigh of his own.

"Tug, this is serious"

"What is?" Tugger replied, flashing a signature grin.

"..."

"Okay, okay, Serious-Tug-Mode on. What is it?"

"what do you think of me?"

"That's...a complicated question."

"Well, try to answer."

"I really just... don't know..."

"Oh everla-"

"you didn't let me finish."

"I apologize. Please continue."

"well, it's... almost... eh...it's... well... Okay, Honestly you're like a queen to me."

"eh?"

"But not a normal queen! I mean, I have tons of queens after me, and I'm even after some queens, but... You... You're like an extreme queen. Everywhere I go, I wish you where with me. And you're always in my dreams, in the place of a queen. And... that one time I was sick,you know, when you took care of me? Well, every time you would touch my forehead, or talk sweetly to me so I wouldn't get excited and throw-up again, I felt sick. But, not 'sick.' it was a good sick, like my stomach turned to cotton."

"Are you finished?"

"Yes."

Mistofelees pulled himself up, placing a kiss on Tugger's lips.

"Is your stomach cotton again?" Misto shyly asked

"Yeah, actuality." Tugger giggled nervously

"So is mine."


	3. Making History

"Mistofelees?"Rum Tum Tugger asked

"mmm?" Misto replied, not appreciating being awaken from a nap.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Kinda, why?"

"How can you be 'kinda' a virgin?"

"well, my dad raped me, but I would consider myself a virgin until I 'make love' not 'fuck'. "oh."

"why?"

"well... has anyone ever said you look adorable when you sleep?"

Misto rolled over to face Tugger "Really, Tugger, Really?"

"yeah, really. You look so... peaceful."

"Tug, stop."

"why? What do you-?" that's when Tug noticed the large bulge protruding from under the sheets. "Wet dream?"

"you weren't making it any better."

"need help?"

"What do you-"

too late. Tugger trapped him in a heated kiss, rubbing Misto's hard member at the same time. "Mgghhh..." Mistofelees moaned.

"You like that, kit?"

"Y-essss"

"want more?"

"Yesssssss"

"okay, it'll hurt at first..."

"EVERLASTING! TUGGER JUST DO IT!"

"okay~" Tugger thusted his throbbing manhood in to Mistofelees. "AAAHHhhhnnnmmmmmmm..." Misto growled, as the pain quickly became pleasure.

"Can I move?" Tugger asked

"please..d-do ssoooo" Tugger chuckled, Mistofelees was so polite, even when having sex. Tugger gave a few test thrusts

"EEEP! There! Again!" Tugger obeyed and began to massage Misto's self. The pleasure was becoming to great for little Misto

"Tug!" he screamed releasing himself. Tugger couldn't help but follow suit. They lay there, panting.

"Tu-gger"

"m?"

"that's the first time I've ever enjoyed sex"

"I'm glad I made history" the Rum tum Tugger chuckled.


	4. Rivalry

"Tugger and I will be mates!" Bombelurina shouted

"Noooo! Tugger and I!" Squealed Electra.

At this point, several other queens began squabbling over the Maine Coon.

_What's so special about him, anyway? _Mr. Mistofelees thought to himself. _Are his provocative movements all there is to be popular with the queens? _That's when misto's light bulb was lit. getting all the courage his little self had, he jumped in front of the queens, imitating Tuggers moves, Useing a tiny bit of magic just to make his body look more "buff"

"Oh.. Mr. Mistofelees... I had no idea you where so...charming..." Bombelurina mewed, almost drooling.

In the middle of Misto's show, the Rum Tum Tugger comes into the junkyard, curious as to what has hypnotized all the queens. That's when he saw it! Misto was stealing his spotlight! He jumped beside Misto, doing his sexiest moves. It was barley working. Tugger counted. There where four queens watching him and four queens watching Misto!

"So, Misto?" Tugger asked, still dancing

"Yeah?"

"mind if I talk to you privately?"

"sure."

they pried the queens off and went to Misto's den.

"okay, we both know that we're equally matched... so... it's a long shot, but...we'll have to combine forces.

"okay" Misto replied, thought wasn't really listening. Tugger lost him at "equally matched' _that's a laugh! _ Misto thought _I don't even like queens, and I'm comparable to the great Tugger?_

They walked out of the den, strutted over to the queens, when Tugger anounced "So, we thought you lovely ladies might like a show." the queens mewed and purred in respons.

"Okay, here it goes!" Tugger grabbed Misto's shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss. Misto would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. "OMG! YAOI!"squealed every queen, enjoying the show.


	5. Unbreakable

"Hey, Tug?" Mistofelees asked the Manie Coon who he was currently cuddling with.

"Yes, kit?"

"Why do you still flirt? Would you ever leave me?"

"Fine time for a question like that."

"I know, but... it's been bugging me..."

"I flirt because the lady's give me attention."

Misto was about to claw the living daylight out of Tugger

"I mean, they...It's hard to explain..."

"you BETTER explain." Misto said while grinding his his teeth.

Not catching the warning, the Rum Tum Tugger continued. "It's... the queens are just for the show... they're just to make my ego swell. But what you and I have... it's special...I'd never leave you..."

Tugger gave Mistofelees' nose a quick peck.

"Our love... Is unbreakable."


	6. Obsession

"Misto and Tugger are... Mates!" hissed Electra.

"that's it!" said Bombelurina. "we HAVE to break them up!"

And so, the obsession began.

Every queen began to plot their own way to pull Tugger away from "that dreadful Mistofelees"

Many surrounded him, pushing their own bodies against the Rum Tum Tugger's. All in vain. Tugger gave them no notice.

Some queens attempted to superficially hurt Misto, which ended up back firing, because then Tug would need to pay special attention to Misto's wounds.

However, one queen, Jellylorum, tried the direct approach.

"Tugger! We've tried EVERYTHING! Why won't you break you with Mistofelees?"

"Because, I love him. That's why where mates. You can't have me. Ever. And i'm sorry that it disapoints you. But I'm happy. I'd think you'd rather me be happy then bond to a queen and miserble. Nothing can change that. You queens need a new obsession."


	7. Eternity

"so... Misto" Tugger asked

"what is it, Tug?'' Misto yawned, he had just awoken from his and Tuggers "love making"*

"These flings I've been having with you are great but..."

Misto knew what was coming. Tugger was going to leave him. Probably for Bombelurina.

"I...I...willyouemymate?" Tugger slurred.

"...w-what?" The Great Rum Tum Tugger could not possibly be proposing to little Misto. _It was only wishful thinking _Mistofelees thought.

"I...I love you." Tugger stammered. "and.. I want to spend eternaty with you. Will you...be my mate?"

"Yes!" Misto said, clinging to Tug, almost in tears of both joy and relive.

"I thought you where going to leave me."

"I wouldn't. I already told you that."*+

***- see "Making History"**

***+- see "Unbreakable"**


	8. Gateway

Tugger was hiding something. Misto knew it. He was always scribbling in his little book that Mistofelees never dared to look at. After all, isn't mateship nothing but trust?

But Curiosity got he better of him. "Tugger, what's in that book?" Misto finally asked. "well... ummm... your going to laugh, but, well.. I've been writing poems about you." "Oh! I'd never laugh! That's sweet!could you, um...read one to me?

"...okay" Tug nervously chuckled

_You and I_

_I and You_

_Us_

_Together_

"_till death do us part" does not justify the love we share_

_I may go to heviside layer with you_

_Or I may be damned_

_But no demon_

_no devil_

_no gateway to hell_

_will crumble the gateway_

_to which we've entered_

_The Gateway to Romance Everlasting._

Tugger finshed, giving Mistofelees a peck on his forehead.


	9. Death

**Bombalurnia's POV**

Okay, so after Tug confunted Jellylorum,* I stared to accept that the Rum Tum Tugger was off-limets. Some would even say I suppoed "Rumfelees" as the mateship was called. And that wasn't nessicarly ture. I just wanted Tugger happy, with or without me.

One day, Tug was flirting with me and some other queens, the usual.

"Bombie?"

"yes, tugger dearest?" I mewed, now having superiority over the other queens

"Might I talk with you for a bit?"

"Oh... of course..." I purred. The other queens left, mumbling in disappointment.

"Bombie... your my best friend... I've known you since I was a kitten, we're nearly litter-mates... And I need advice"

"oh! What's up?" I asked, being snapped awake from my dreams.

"Well, things are perfect with Misto... How do I...Err.. 'pop the question'?"

"Ask when the time is right." I blunted, suddenly soar from him asking me that type of question.

"when IS the time right?" Tugger asked, frantic.

"well, have you two done 'it'?"

"well...yeah..." Then, make love like you never have before. Focus on his pleasure, not yours. But don't make it obvious either. You need to enjoy it too, but do what he wants. Not too much teasing, just enough for build-up. When you wake up, make it seem like you're going to end the relationship, then, finally, say 'Will you be my mate?' as romanticly as possible, say, kneel and hold his hand when you do that.

"...Okay" tug huffed "I'll do it!"

You could say my hate for Misto died right then and there.

* see "Obsession"


	10. Opportunities

If you where to step into the den of The Rum Tum Tugger and ...Never mind. Unless you are an obsessive fan girl or a general shipper of RumFelees, you wouldn't. You wouldn't want to see them, coated with sweat, all limbs tangled together and saying things like "Everlasting! Fuck me!" or "Ohhh... you feel amazing!" and then watch them finally orgasm, and fall asleep in each others arms. Of course you wouldn't want to.

But, then again, if you are not a RumFelees fan, you wouldn't want to see Mistofelees in his current "condition" that is, the condition of baring kittens, you wouldn't what to see him plump, with Tugger rubbing his belly. Both of them cooing over the unborn kits.

Because, of course, if given the opportunity to eat slime that will turn you into a fly which will be swated momentarly, or picture the above mental-images, you would choose the first.

That is, if you _were_ given that opportunity. or...

you were not a yaoi, cat, and mpreg fan.

Which, you are, of course.

_**This Dabble is dedicated to **__**Delphicoracle-Cat**_


	11. 33 percent

"Papa, Daddy, which of us do you like the best?" asked Senglia, refering to herself and her brothers, Witherloot and Cronmithes.

"Sengie, that's not a nice question." 'Papa' Mistofelees replied

"why not?" Senglia, who was very out going, and taughting the toms. You can guess who she took after.

"It could hurt your feelings." 'Daddy' Tugger answered

"So, it's not me?"

"What's going on?" Witherloot asked. He was sensitive tom, and didn't like that his sister was about to start crying

"You like someone 'best'?" Cronmithes questioned. He was very intuitve, and was developing "Papa's" magical traits.

"NO!" Papa & Daddy replied simultaneously

"what percentage?" ah, yes. Cronmithes favorite question to ask.

"33%, 33%, and 33%"

"Hey! What about the 1%?" Shouted Witherloot, who was comforting his sister.

"that's what Papa and Daddy save for each other" Tugger answered, though there is more then percents when it comes to love

"Yes." Mistofelees said leaning in for a kiss from Tug

and, as if on que;"EWWW!"


	12. Dead Wrong

"Mistofelees, Calm. Down."

"Don't you tell me what to do! You don't give a crap about me, or the kittens!"stammered a moody and expecting Misto between tears.

"Misto I-"

"don't call me that! Only cats that care about me can call me that!"

"?"

"What? What? What, Rum Tum Tugger? Any more words that are sure to stab?"

"you are dead wrong"

"Oh! Thanks! That's just-"

"no... I care about you tremendously. And the kittens. I'm sorry that I didn't get the food you wanted, but just because there aren't many places to get trout doesn't mean I don't care. You know I'd do anything for you and our kittens.

_OUR kittens? That's the first time he hasn't called them 'his' kittens_ Misto mused

"I love you,"Tug continued "nothing will change that, anything or anyone that says otherwise is dead wrong"

Misto was now curled up in Tugger's lap. (as much as a pregnant cat can "curl") And his sobs turned to wispy-breaths.

"I love you, too. And... I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Go ahead and rest. I won't move while you sleep."

And to a peaceful nap after the storm for them both.


	13. Running Away

"Let's play hide-and-seek!" Senglia squealed to the other kittens.

"OKAY!" they all replied, scattering off in different directions.

_Easy enough..._ thought Tugger. It was his turn as a Jellicle parent to watch the kittens. Only his 3rd, to be more precise. His turn was usually overlooked either because Jenny and her eternal mother-instinct took over, or because of Tugger's Queen-Crazy youth, in-which the others where concerned that Tugger would be easily distacted if any queen were to walk by. And, to be honest, The Rum Tum Tugger had better things to do than watch three dozen kittens. At least HIS kits were behaving. Senglia counting to 50, Cromithes having "fun" with percentages taken with dice, and Witherloot playing nurse with some little queens. _That son of mine looks gayer that my gay combined with Misto's gay_ Tugger chuckled. "Hey, where did Sengie go?" the kittens asked 10 minutes later. Tugger froze. He thought she went after the kits for the game. _Oh. My. Everlasting. Cat._ Tug was petrified. He couldn't leave his post, but he HAD to find his only daughter. _ If I wait for the kits to be picked up, it could be too late. If I go now, other kits could be hurt, or missing too_. Thankfully, Jennyanydots was walking by "JEN! WATCHTHEKITS,IT'SNOTYOURTURNBUTIOWEYOUONE!"

2 hours later, he found her. She was scraped and bruised. She could barely talk.

"Honey, my dear little kit, what happened?" It was hard for Tugger to not sound deeply concerned.

"Mungojurrie..." was all she could stamer.

This meant war upon "uncle" Macavity and that spineless run-away Mungo


	14. Judgment

"Ay, o u sholda een me ake care o' tha brat neice o' urs, Mac!" Mungojerrie slurred, half (or more) drunk.

"WHAT?" howled Macavity. "I told you, don't mess with my family! I'm not a family person, but now it looks like I sent you to do that! To a kit! You SICKEN me Mungo! Give me that scotch!"

"why? Gech ur own soct"

Macavity grabbed the scotch, took a swig, then thew it to the ground.

"Come on, mungo, we're going on a trip..."

"o gudy! Whra to?"

"the junkyard"

"oi? Hy thea?"

"you'll see..."

A few weeks after "the incedent"* Senglina had nothing more than a few minor wounds. And every Jellicel was on the look-out for Mungo, Rumple, Grittle, or Mac.

"JUNKYARD JELLICELS!" an recognizable voice bellowed. "I HAVE CAST JUGMENT. YOU MAY, IN YOUR OWN WAY, SEEK PUNISHMENT FOR THE OBSINE, WATSED MUNGOJERRIE!

And with that, Mungo rolled down to the junkyard. Munkutrap held Mungo still. "You deserve the first shot, bro. After what happed." And so, Tugger took a great swing at Mungo, then a few kicks. After he felt his daughter was justifed, Tugger held and The Secound In Command took a few shoots. Most of the toms joined in. ("Most" because Misto, who is a tom, was at home home watching his kits)

Thus, judgment was cast.

*see "Running Away


	15. Seeking Solace

Tugger lay still under the covers of his and Misto's bed.

"Hon, are you okay?" Mistofelees was offically concerned, He knew the Rum tum Tugger was awake. It was 3 pm. Ever since the Mungojerrie Attack* Tugger felt overwhelming guilt.

"...I'm fine" Tug finally replied.

"you don't need solace?"

"well... actually, yeah, I do..."

"Okay..." Misto sat on the bed. He rubbed his mate's back soothingly "You know how cunning mungo is. It couldn't happened to any kitten, and to anyone watching them... and we know Mac had nothing to do with this, so it's not like it's just because he's your brother...Honey, look at me..." Tugger reluctantly held up his head and pulled down the covers.

"Now, you listen" Misofelees spoke gently "Any of the jellicle's might have done the same. Even Jen. I understand that it's your pride above all other emotions which was hurt, but...please...It's not your fault. I miss my strong, outgoing Tugger. The one that would hold me all night, instead of lay in bed all day and fall asleep in a little ball of guilt. And the kids! They want to wrestle with you, and now that Sengie's better, she wants to go after the little toms, but she can't because Daddy can't go with her, and Papa has to cook dinner or make sure that our little toms don't set the den on fire again. There's tons to be happy for Tug."

"Yeah... You're right...Tugger got up and Stretched, Then walked into the main room

"DADDY'S UP!" the kittens mewed, tackling him. That was all the solace the Rum Tum Tugger needed.

*See Running Away and Judgment


	16. Excuses

"Tugger~!" Mistofelees mewed. He was bed-ridden due to him being almost full-term with three kittens.

The Rum Tum Tugger rushed in, thinking that Misto had gone into labor.

"WHAT?WHAT'SWRONG?CONTRACTIONS?"

"no, they're just really restless right now. Could you help me calm them down?"

"oh, umm... sure."

Tug lied beside Misto, getting under the blankets

"hmm? They're hardly moving at all!"

"I know..."Mistofelees purred "I just wanted an excuse to cuddle with you."

Tugger chuckled, wrapping an arm around the smaller tom

"you never need an excuse for that."


	17. Vengeance

After the kits* where in bed, Mistofelees and the Rum Tum Tugger decided to relax on the couch. Cuddling in each other's warm paws. There was a creaky sound, which made Mistofelees jump, putting pressure on Tug's groin.

"you know, as a magical cat, I thought you would've that coming."

"I see things coming when I _try_ to see them coming. Right now I'm focused on you, not my surroundings."

"Oh really? Did you see THIS coming?" Tugger began to massage Misto's suddenly awake member.

"mmmmm...w-hat..are-you...dooooiing?"

"Vengeance" Tugger responded.

Meanwhile, in the Kittens' room

"I don't get it!" Senglia whisper-yelled. "How come we have to go to bed early like, once a week! Sometimes they don't even tuck us in!" Sengie pouted.

"It's okay, Sengie, Daddy and PaPa aren't mad at us. They're probably just doing stuff kits shouldn't see." Whitherloot said softly

"I'll say!" exclaimed Cronmithes. It would've appeared for him to be asleep, had it not been for his obviously awake voice.

"Do you ever sleep?" Wither asked, concerned.

"not usually, at lest,not this early. PaPa taught me how to see what other people are doing with my mind. So, I practice. And, when they put us to bed early, I look at what they are doing."

"So, then what are they doing?" Sengie asked.

"go see for you self. Not to be rude, But I can't explain it.

"Okay! Come with me, Witherloot!"

"But, Senglia-"

"Should I go on my own?"

"...Fine"

and so, the two quietly went behind the couch, hearing sounds like

"mmmmm...Everlasting"and

"do you like that? Maybe I should stop..."

"nnnnnnn...please d-don't"

"Are they, in pain?" Sengie thought. Pictures of Tugger torturing Misto filling her head.

Whitherloot was shaking with fear.

"AHA!" Senglia jumped up, thinking she would see Tugger ripping Misto's arm off, instead of them rubbing their members together and kissing.

She blinked a few times, turned around, and walked in to hr bedroom. Witherloot running after her.

In her room, she laid down on her pillow. Crying and laughing at the same time, before falling asleep.

"Odd..." Mistofelees and Tugger said at the same time before continuing.

*See "33 Percent"


	18. Love

**Another page of the Rum Tum Tugger's poems to Mr. Mistofelees***

_Love_

_It flees like a mouse being prey_

_Yet, also like a mouse, is glorious and rich when caught._

_Many a queen have I chased_

_Many a queen have chased me_

_a few toms as-well_

_But... so empty where they_

_t'was a victory easily won and short lived_

_But then...I met you_

_slick black fur_

_intriguing green eyes_

_and you dance..._

_Oh! you dance..._

_...with more grace than a swan_

_and more dainty than a rose._

_My heart aflame!_

_My heart aflame..._

_...for you..._

_My Dear Mistofelees._

*See "Gateway"


	19. Tears

The Rum Tum Tugger and a very-pregnant Mr. Mistofelees where sleeping in their bed, well, at least, Misto was sleeping. Being that Tugger could not find rest for the past week because his mate was due any secound, he just watched Mistofelees sleeping peacefully.

"neee.." Mistofelees mewed in his sleep, then felt wettness under the blanckets. Tug smiled, he was glad Misto could still have wet-dreams despite all this. Decideing to help his love, he lifted the covers, only to find that it was not his manhood that was wet, but his-

"MISTO!" Tugger yelled frantic.

"UH?" Misto looked around the room. Tugger looked horrified. The bed was wet, and he had horrible waves of pain shooting though out himself.

"T-UG...MY...W-WAT-ER..."

"YES I KNOW! WE HAVE TO GET JENNY!"Tugger shirked, looking like he was going to rip his hair out. Out of desperation, he picked Mistofelees up, bridal style, and ran to Jennyanydot's den.

"nnnNNMMMGAGAGHHH!" Mistofelees was in raw pain.

"JENJENJENJEEENNNNNN!" Tug was knocking on her door to the point that he almost broke one of the thick twigs supporting Jen's house

"Oh dear! Has his water-"

"YES!EVERLSTING!HELP HIM JEN!"

"okay, okay. Set him down..."

Tugger obeyed, carefully laying Mistofelees on the floor.

"Misto, how many contrctions have you had?"

"GGGGAHH!"

"tugger, how many times has he yelled"

"Ummm... a-about e-ight." Tug hypervenalated.

"Oh dear! Mistofelees, push hard next time it hurts like that"

"MMMUU!" Misto did as he was told.

"this is taking far longer then it should."Jenny stated. "Keep him calm, and i'll be right back."

"You can do this Misto... I love you"

"I H-H-ATE YOOOOUU!"

Jen returned with a large wash cloth. "Misto, I'm going to hold your legs down, and you will grab one end of the towel. Tugger will be on the other end. I want you to play Tug-of-war until every kitten is out."

"How many are there?"

"about two."

"Okay, ready...PULL!"  
>And so, Tugger and Misto "played tug-of-war" not much longer later, the frist kittens head was out. Then it's body.<p>

"You're first one is a boy!" shouted Jen.

"Just one more Misto!"

then the second one came, much faster than the first

"This one is a girl!"

"UUUGGG!"

"WHY IS HE STILL IN PAIN?"

"because theirs another one, I said 'about' two"

"GGGGAA!" Misto grabbed the towel, pulling with all his might, and with one final push...

"The last one is also a boy!"

Misto calmed down and was overflowing with tears. The tears grew stronger when Jen handed the girl and the younger boy to Mistofelees.

"what do you what to name them?" Tugger shyly asked

"Girl...Senglia..." and with that, Misto was asleep.

"Okay, umm... older boy is Whitherloot... and... the younger is Cronmithes."

"Very well!" Jen exclaimed. "When Misto awakes, tell him he did a wonderful job and that Old Deuteronomy will be here for the naming ceremony next monday."

Tugger was overwhelmed with pride.

"the Rum Tum Tugger...a father..."


	20. My Inspiration

"Wow, Tugger! That was the best one yet!" Mistofelees was almost sobing. Tugger just finshed reading "Love"* to him. "how do you get all of these wonderful stories?"

"You really have to ask? From you, course! You are my inspiration. If you don't believe me, I'll think of one right now, just off the top of my head."

"Please do so!"

_Poems of Love_

_come from...where?_

_From you, my love_

_You show your face_

_And I am in awe_

_for surely, I am not worthy_

_Not worthy of your love_

_Not worthy of your time_

_Not worthy of the inspiration that I hide from all but you_

_Because, my dear..._

_I owe it all to you_

_You are not "the Magical Mr. Mistofelees"_

_you are now "MY Magical Mr. Mistofelees."_

"Oh! Tug! Love you so much!" purred Misto

"And I you..." Tugger said, poetically. It takes him a while to stop talking in a lyrical voice after writing poems.

*See "Love"


	21. Never Again

"TUG!" Mistofelees had to yell over their three walling kittens' voices.

"YES?" Tugger yelled back. He had "kitten night duty" and hadn't slept well in months. Misto put it like this:

"I carried them for 9 months. I was tortured for 3 hours giving birth.* Could you at least let me have peaceful nights?"

Which the Rum Tum Tugger admitted was all true. So, he agreed without arguing.

But now, they where so active, the day/night deal didn't work, so both of them ended up caring for the kits at the same time, day and night.

"TUG! LET'S NEVER AGAIN HAVE MORE KITTENS!"

"DEAL!"

*see "Tears"


	22. Online

BaDkiTTy: Hey! Are you here Romanji?

RoMEOW:Sengie! **looks up** lol, nice name

BaDkiTTy: Thanks, I thought you'd like it ;3

RoMEOW: So, how is your family? Are we still going to party this weekend?

BaDkiTTy: family- good, pops is cooking dinner. Party- only if my bros come with us :P

RoMEOW: Can't we just ditch them again?... Tugger cooks?

BaDkiTTy: Negative. They found out about last time. I' grounded if I'm out of their sight :c.

BaDkiTTy:LOL! No, Mistofelees.

RoMEOW: Hu? I thought Tugger was you're dad. You even look like him!

BaDkiTTy: He is, but so is Mistofelees. I have two fathers. Tugger is Dad, Mistofelees is Pops

RoMEOW: ….

BaDkiTTy: what? Don't tell me you are a homophob...

BaDkiTTy: ?

BaDkiTTy: are you still there?

BaDkiTTy: Romanji?

RoMEOW: I have to go. Bye.

_RoMEOW has signed off. Click **here** to leave them a message._


	23. Failure

**RoMEOW's inbox ( 3 messages)**

**1.**Shy_and_sly:

This is Senglia's brother, Witherloot. You are a failure at being a tomfriend. My sister is in TEARS, because you can't handle our family's past. Sengie isn't the gay one. Heck, if anyones "gay" it's you. You are a jerk. You broke my sisters heart, over something she can't help. I hope you die alone.

**2.**NerdMagic:

This is Senglia's OTHER brother, Cronmithes. Senses tell me that Witherloot has already covered a deal of information. I won't repeat what he said. (though it's entirely true) I would like to say, that, you must know, magic runs in my "gay"family. I'm watching you. RIGHT NOW. Tell me if isn't true- your room is green. It still has little mice painted around it from when you where a kitten. You are currently at your computer, thinking i'm fake. Your mom is about to say "Honey, did you like the syrup I put on your mouse for dinner? Would you like some of that for your lunch tomorrow?" and you will reply "sure, but I'm busy, I'll be out in a sec." now you are about to close the window to this message because you fear me. One more thing. I can do more then just tell the future. MUCH more...like, say, perhaps... alter a bit of the future...namely YOUR future... as in, APOLOGIZE OR YOU DIE IN 3 MONTHS!

**3. **BaDkiTTy:

Romanji...are we still dating? Are you going to the party with me? please tell me!


	24. Rebirth

"EEEP!" Sengie was in pure terror.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Mistofelee's asked his horrified daughter.

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"

Senglia was...scared. That was the only way to put it.

"Mrs. Jen!" Jennyanydots peeked her head out of her den

"Senglia! It would appear that you are officially a queen!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"step inside, I'll explain."

they walked inside.

"Mrs. Jen...Why am I-"

"urinating blood? It's normal! All queens do until they get old. My dear, you have reach the age of queening!"

"i-it...it's normal?"

"yes, dearie. You will just have to wear something special for one week each month."

"that's...all?"

"yes! I'll give you some 'supplies' if you are too embarrassed, living with four toms and all... however, must warn you..."

"Mm?"

"Be extra careful if you ever mate from now on... or you may find yourself with some kittens. Just make sure that he does not get his fluids inside of you. Politely ask him to pull out before he orgasms."

"okay...Thank you Mrs. Jenny"

"any time dearie... you are now reborn, no longer a kitten, but a beautiful queen..."


	25. Breaking Away

"Oh, Tug... I can't believe it! Our little kittens are going to dens of their own!" Mistofelees sobbed

"There, there... You know they couldn't stay with us forever... Especially now that Sengie has kits of her own on the way... And, because of his magic, Cronmithes will probably end up like we did, eventually... Then there is Witherloot, he'll probably find someone right for him soon... we were older than him when we became mates..."

"OH! EVERLASTING! WE'RE GOING TO BE GRANDFATHERS!" Misto stared to cry harder. Tugger rubbed Misto's back soothingly.

"Okay, honey... you can take the bags to the den, I have to say goodbye." a slightly rounder Senjlia instructed her mate, Thebur.

Senglia waddled into her parent's room.

"Pops... please don't cry... you're gonna make me cry... and I'm just a few tire's over, you can visit me whenever...Papa..." Sengila hadn't called Mistofelees "Papa" since she was young.

"Oh, sweetly... I love you so much! Don't ever forget about us... when are the kittens due?"

"love you, too. Umm... four months."

Sengila hugged her fathers. (not too tightly) and headed off.

Suddenly, Misto was laughing like a maniac

"Whoa, you okay?" Tugger asked

"Yes, I'm fine. Cron is sending me funny memory's of from when he was a kit.."

said tom walked into the door way.

"I see you like those... See, pops I want you to remember those memoirs, not the sad ones. We're breaking away...to a new beginning...

Cromithes kissed his pops' forehed, hugged Tugger, and left.

"Yo! Dad! Pops! I'll miss you!" whitherloot attempted to leave it at that and walk out the door

"Oh no you don't!" Tugger grabbed him and began to tackle his son.

"You will NOT leave without a proper goodbye"

"looks like I'm staying, then."

"haha, very funny."

"okay...okay.."

Witherloot hugged his Pops, then his Dad.

"hey, ummm... not to be... ya'know... mushy, but, well... I'll keep you updated...tell you when I find a mate... ask for mateship advise... if I ever have kits... I'll tell you... That kinda shit."

"we get it, son. Now get out'a here! You have you're whole life ahead of you!"

"thanks, dad" Whitherloot giggled, then left.

"so... that's it..." Mistofelees sighed

"yeah, but... you know what this means? This is like before the kits where born... and you know what we did, then?"

"you mean...this?" Mitofeleess flung him self on Tugger, beginning a passionate kiss.

They had the first "wild" night they'd had in a while.


	26. Forever and a Day

Mistoffelees was in quite a predicament... A "big" one. He had to tell the Rum Tum Tugger an prey to the Everlasting Cat that all would go well...

"Tug?"

"Yes, Kit?"

"err.. u know those poems you're always writing?"

"...yeah?"

"well, I...made a poem for you..."

"Oh! You didn't have to! I just write random things, I never expected one back!"

"well, I already made it, so... do you want to hear it?"

"Of course!"

_The Rum Tum Tugger_

_is a curious cat,_

_A perfect mate,_

_and soon,_

_a model father..._

Tugger was speechless

Misto was nearly in tears, facing away from Tug._ Maybe that was too... sudden? I mean... we've never even talked about being parents before..." _Misto thought

The train of thought was lost, though, when Tugger wrapped his arms around Misto.

"I love you!" Tugger choked, as tears (yes, TEARS) spilled from out of his eyes. He pulled Misto in a deep kiss.

"I..lo-ve you too..." Misto was in awe.

"I love you forever! And a day! How far-"

"they're due in 6 months..."

"'They're?' how many?"

"Jenny said somewhere around 2 to 4"

"Everlasting! I love you, forever and one day..."


End file.
